mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Inuhiko Yomota
is a Japanese author, cultural essayist, translator and film historian. His real name is . Biography Inuhiko Yomota was born on February 20, 1953 in Nishinomiya, Hyōgo Prefecture, but grew up in Tokyo. He graduated from the University of Tokyo in religious studies, and continued in graduate school there to study comparative literature and culture. After finishing graduate school, he traveled the world as a guest professor and researcher at Konkuk University in South Korea, Columbia University in the United States, the University of Bologna in Italy, Tel Aviv University in Israel and Pristina University in Kosovo. He is currently a professor of film studies and comparative literature at Meiji Gakuin University. He is married to Chie Tarumi, a scholar of Taiwanese literature during the Japanese occupation. His main area of study is film history, particularly the history of film in Asian countries, and organizes a yearly symposium on differing topics in film history. His other areas of study include art, cooking, literature, manga, music, cultural minorities, foreign language, and foreign countries (especially Korea). Inuhiko Yomota has published nearly eighty books since the beginning of his career and has won several literary prizes for his work, including the Kodansha Essay Prize. He has also translated works by American and Palestinian authors into Japanese. Publications *1980: Ryumiēru no tatakai-eiga e no zenshinteki yokubō (リュミエールの閾―映画への漸進的欲望) *1983: Eizō no shōkan---Essay Cinematographique (映像の招喚―エッセ・シネマトグラフィック) *1984: Eizō yōri (映像要理), Critique (クリティック) *1985: Hito sore wo eiga to yobu (人それを映画と呼ぶ) *1986: Eiga ha mō sugu hyakusai ni naru (映画はもうすぐ百歳になる) *1987: Warera ga "tasha" suru Kankoku (われらが「他者」なる韓国), Kishu to tensei (貴種と転生), Shokutaku no ue no chiisa na konton (食卓の上の小さな渾沌) *1988: Kanjō kyōiku (感情教育), Jojishi no kennō (叙事詩の権能), Mō hitori no tenshi---Nostalgia to shūshū wo meguru 48 no seisatsu (もうひとりの天使―ノスタルジアと蒐集をめぐる48の省察) *1991: Oukenbon---papers '89~'90 (黄犬本papers ’89~’90) *1992: Lu Xun---mezamete hito ha doko e iku ka (ningen monogatari) (魯迅―めざめて人はどこへ行くか (にんげんの物語)), Tsukishima monogatari (月島物語), Ekkyō no ressun---higashi Ajia no genzai - itsutsu no taiwa (越境のレッスン―東アジアの現在・五つの対話), Matsu koto no yorokobi (待つことの悦び), Eiga no ufufu (映画のウフフッ) *1993: Doll's House no eigakan (ドルズ・ハウスの映画館), Yomu koto no anima---kodomobeya no sekai bungaku (読むことのアニマ―子供部屋の世界文学), Den'ei fūun (電影風雲), Akainu hon---papers '91~'92 (赤犬本―papers ’91~’92), Bungakuteki kioku (文学的記憶) *1994: Kaihi to kōdei (回避と拘泥), Manga genron (漫画原論) *1996: Kūsō ryokō no shūjigaku---"Garibā ryokōki" ron (空想旅行の修辞学―『ガリヴァー旅行記』論), Kishu to tensei --- Nakagami Kenji (貴種と転生・中上健次), Odysseus no kikan (オデュッセウスの帰還) *1998: Eigashi e no shōtai (映画史への招待), Kokoro tokimekasu (心ときめかす) *1999: Hoshi to tomo ni hashiru---nisshi 1979-1997 (星とともに走る―日誌1979-1997), Ōkami ga kuru zo! (狼が来るぞ!), Nihon eiga no radikaru na ishi (日本映画のラディカルな意志), 21-seiki wo mezasu korian firumu (21世紀をめざすコリアンフィルム), Tabi no ōsama (旅の王様) *2000: Nihon eigashi 100-nen (日本映画史100年), Morokko rutaku (モロッコ流謫), Nihon no joyū---Nihon no 50-nen Nihon no 200-nen(日本の女優---日本の50年日本の200年), Kedamono to watashi (けだものと私), Marco Polo to shobutsu (マルコ・ポーロと書物), Tetsugaku shokan (哲学書簡) *2001: Souru no fūkei---kioku to henbō (ソウルの風景―記憶と変貌), High School - Bookish Life (ハイスクール・ブッキッシュライフ), Ajia no naka no Nihon eiga (アジアのなかの日本映画) *2003: Daisuki na Kankoku (大好きな韓国), Eiga to hyōshō fukanōsei (映画と表象不可能性), Ajia eiga to taishūteki sōzōryoku (アジア映画の大衆的想像力), Mametsu no uta (摩滅の賦) *2004: High School 1968 (ハイスクール1968), Yubi ga tsuki wo sasu toki, gusha ha yubi wo miru---Sekai no mei serifu 50 (指が月をさすとき、愚者は指を見る―世界の名科白50), Shirato Sanpei ron (白土三平論), Kokoro ha korogaru ishi no yō ni---Papers 2003-2004 (心は転がる石のように―Papers 2003‐2004), Kōkai no mae no dokusho (航海の前の読書) *2005: Rabelais no kodomotachi (ラブレーの子供たち), Miru koto no shio---Paresuchina/Serubia kikō (見ることの塩-パレスチナ・セルビア紀行), Bruce Lee---Li Xiaolong no eikō to kodoku (ブルース・リー―李小龍の栄光と孤独) *2006: "Kawaii" ron (「かわいい」論), Paresuchina nau---Sensō/eiga/ningen (パレスチナ・ナウ―戦争・映画・人間) *2007: Sensei to watashi (先生とわたし), Ningen wo mamoru dokusho (人間を守る読書), Hon'yaku to zasshin---Dulcinea blanca (翻訳と雑神―Dulcinea blanca), Nihon no marāno bungaku---Dulcinea roja (日本のマラーノ文学-Dulcinea roja), Nihon eiga to sengo no shinwa (日本映画と戦後の神話), Tsukishima monogatari futatabi (月島物語ふたたび), Roba to sūpu---papers 2005-2007 (驢馬とスープ―papers 2005-2007) *2008: Yomota Inuhiko no hikkoshi jinsei (四方田犬彦の引っ越し人生) Compilation & editing *1999: Eiga kantoku Mizoguchi Kenji (映画監督溝口健二) *2001: Li Xianglan to higashi Ajia (李香蘭と東アジア), The Greatest Hits of Hiraoka Masaaki (ザ・グレーテスト・ヒッツ・オブ・平岡正明) *2003: Ajia eiga (アジア映画) *2004: Yoshida Yoshishige no Zentaizō (吉田喜重の全体像) *2006: Joyū Yamaguchi Momoe (女優山口百恵) Translations *1979: Shikō taiken---jiko jigen no tame no shinrigaku (至高体験 -自己実現のための心理学) - originally by Colin Wilson, collaboration with Kimiyoshi Yura *1989: Yūga na emono (優雅な獲物) - originally by Paul Bowles *1995: Kumo no ie: Paul Bowles sakuhinshū (蜘蛛の家-ポール・ボウルズ作品集), Tomaru koto naku - Paul Bowles jiden (止まることなく―ポール・ボウルズ自伝) - originally by Paul Bowles *1999: Paresuchina e kaeru (パレスチナへ帰る) - originally by Edward Said *2002: Merodoramateki sōzōryoku (メロドラマ的想像力) - originally by Peter Brooks, collaboration with Keiko Kimura *2006: Shishū---kabe ni egaku (詩集 壁に描く) - originally by Mahmoud Darwish External links * Inuhiko Yomota's faculty webpage @ Meiji Gakuin University * Interview with Prof.Yomota. http://www.midnighteye.com/interviews/inuhiko_yomota.shtml Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese writers Category:Japanese translators Category:Japanese essayists Category:People from Nishinomiya Category:University of Tokyo alumni Category:Japanese film critics ko:요모타 이누히코 ja:四方田犬彦